


can I mayhaps wear your jacket?

by Hyoukaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, musician yamaguchi i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoukaa/pseuds/Hyoukaa
Summary: "so this is a date right?""I don't know I didn't ask"
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 8





	can I mayhaps wear your jacket?

You’re standing in your bathroom putting on your earrings when you hear your front door swing open and a voice in the distance.

“y/n?”

You felt yourself smile before you walked over to your door shouting out, “you can come through I’m just in my bathroom”. As you went back to putting your earrings on you felt the door snap back into its frame and Yamaguchi's heavy steps travel through your house before reaching outside your bathroom.

“Hey, are you in there?” His voice was breathy and low, it was almost seductive except for the fact that you could almost hear him swallow through your thick wooden door, insinuating his nervousness.

Your smile grew slightly as you turned around to pull open the door and there you stood face to face with him. He looked beautiful up close as he always had in your eyes, his dress was so casual but you had never seen something look so good on someone before. He wore a pair of light blue jeans that seemed slightly too long for him as the material gathered at his ankles, a small silver chain with a volleyball charm hooked on one of the loops. He wore a plain white shirt and an oversized, even for him, green zip-up bomber jacket with a hood and a small crow sewn patch on the left of it. You also noticed that he had a silver chain around his neck complementing his whole look. Before you could say anything to him about how attractive he looked he breathed out, “you look beautiful...” a small smile tugging on his face as he tried to contain the look of pure happiness in his eyes.

You wore a tiny striped blue and white summer front button-up dress, with thin shoulder straps that went down to your calves, it had two pockets on either side that rested on the front of your thighs and a pull that hugged your waist lightly. You wore a pair of brown heeled summer sandals, you also wore a pair of silver line earrings and was about to wear a silver chain of your own that coincidentally matched his.

“You look great as well, j-just give me a second and we’ll leave,” was all you could manage to say because he had you mesmerized. He hummed in response. You quickly snapped out of your trance and moved to your mirror to put your necklace on, behind you in the mirror you could see him leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. He was just so damn hypnotic that you couldn’t help yourself when you asked,

“Do you mind helping me?” you tilted yourself to face him slightly holding up your necklace, he walked over and took the silver chain from your hands. You turned back to face the mirror and moved your hair from your back, watching him bend down slightly to wrap the necklace around your neck through your thick and curled eyelashes. His hot breath lightly fanned on the side of your neck and ear as he closed the distance to put your necklace on and before you could bask in the moment he was pulling away signalling that he was done with the necklace.

You smiled, lightly thanking him as you grabbed your side bag and both made your way to your front door. Closing and locking it behind you you both began walking in the direction of the cafe you spent the walk talking about your job and family and everything in between that you could fit within the short 15-minute walk. Fingertips barely brushing against one another as the sound of his sweet laughter floated around you.

When you got to the cafe you ordered your usual cake and coffee and he, his choice before you went back to talking, sitting in the corner of the shop in your world which consisted of the two of you. “Well what about you?” you asked leaning on the table to be even slightly closer to him.

“What about me?” he responded, leaning his arms on the table as well, touching yours so you were a couple of centimetres away from each other.

“Well I told you everything you would need to know about me, so what about you?” as you spoke you noticed his eyes drop to your lips and his tongue ran over them, the light reflecting off the soft glisten made you unconsciously do the same thing back.

“Well what do you want to know?” you could smell the sweetness of the cake he had eaten on his breath.

“Everything” you replied with a breathy laugh and he returned the gesture saying, “in all honesty, there isn’t much to tell. I had an average childhood hanging out with Tsukki, got good grades and played volleyball.” shrugging his shoulders he leaned back in his chair separating this intimacy that you had.

“Clearly something more has happened in your life, I mean how did it go from being good academically to getting a job in music. There had to be a transition there.” you lent back as well crossing your arms and raising an eyebrow with a small smile on your lips.

“Well that part is a long story for another time,” he chuckled but by his tone, you could tell that it was a touchy subject and moved on.

“Okay, what about volleyball? Were you any good?” you pulled yourself towards the table again.

“Out of the four people in my year I was probably the worst but I was definitely not a bad player I think,” he smiled fondly leaning back towards the table.

“Why do you think you were the worst?” you pouted at the thought of him belittling himself.

“Well I was the only first-year who wasn’t in the starting line-up but I built myself up and in my third year I was the captain.” his smile brightened telling you that and you could tell he was proud of those memories.

You two spent the rest of your time in the cafe talking about his team and you told him about how you used to do swimming competitively and the conversation was filled with fondness and memories that you reminisced nostalgically on together. When you finished and stood to pay he insisted on paying and you allowed it saying you’d pay next time, both of you smiling at the idea of there being a ‘next time’. As he was walking you back to your place you picked up the conversation you were having inside right where it left off, you felt a breeze cross over your shoulders and shivered. Before you could do or say anything he was taking off his jacket and placing it around your shoulders. Saying he wouldn’t argue with you on this as he wanted you to keep warm, you said nothing just happy that you got to wear it.

It smelled of honey and lemon, a soothing but strong combination. When you looked up to thank him his face was bright red and his eyes wide and on you, although when you asked him what the matter was teasingly he said it was nothing running a hand through his hair whilst you held in a laugh behind your hand, loving the way how you could make him flustered with something so simple.

When you made it back to your place, you both stood outside not wanting this whole thing to end. You kept grabbing at strands of conversations wanting to keep everything going because to have it all end was something you didn’t want to think about. But as final sentences died down you both realized that this is where you had to begrudgingly say goodbye.

“Thank you for today, I really enjoyed it,” fiddling with your fingers you looked up at him and found him wanting to say something but all he did was hug you instead.

“We need to do this again sometime,” he whispered into your collar and as you winded your arms up sound his neck you replied, “Well I promised you lunch was on me next time didn’t I?” he chuckled lightly and felt the reverbs of his melodic song vibrate on his chest and through you causing to melt into his hold more.

“It’s a deal then,” and he pulled away wishing you a good night. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually one of the writing parts of an smau I have on Tumblr but I realized it kinda works as a separate fanfic and I think the writing was actually pretty good so I wanted to share it, hope you enjoyed it and have a great day :))


End file.
